


【寡R】涅而不缁

by Dry_Juice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: 麦R前提的寡R，一发完。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 1





	【寡R】涅而不缁

“加布里尔？”

对讲机里的死神的声音很不同寻常。原本那沉稳缓慢的声调变得呼吸急促，带着浓烈的不耐和悸动，犹如一只伺机而动的野兽。黑百合戴上狙击目镜，红色的视野里，牛仔鲜艳的披风在月光下熠熠生辉。

“加布里尔，你还好吗？”

她又确认了一遍，死神依旧没有回答。法国女人知道她的坏预感成真了——她毫不犹豫地与支援人员取得联系，将狙击枪架在肩上拿出钩锁。果然没过一会儿，伴随着对讲机的那头传来的令人胆战心惊的低声咆哮，另一栋楼冒出了翻腾的黑烟。狙击镜里的麦克雷警觉地转过头来看了一眼死神所在的建筑，握着维和者快步跑出了她的视野。

来不及多加思考，黑百合极快地从楼顶用钩锁滑到另一栋建筑里。她的搭档正跪在房间的正中央，骨灰颜色的黑雾茧似的环绕着他的身体。她毫不畏惧地走上前去，手搭在他的肩膀上的同时发现死神抖得筛糠一般。脚步声越来越近，黑百合用一只手抱住半虚化的死神，抢在那人赶来之前从窗口抓着钩锁落到地上。打开前来接应的车的后备箱将死神扔进去，黑百合在坐上车之前回头看了一眼——麦克雷正站在那栋废弃的建筑里头，猩红色的斗篷被雨水打湿沉重地披在他的肩上，一双眯起来的棕色眼睛透过破碎的窗户探究又震惊地望着这个方向。

车子一瞬间呼啸而去，麦克雷的脸渐渐消失不见。黑百合金色的瞳孔倒映着窗外飞快往后退却的景色。国王大道的雷雨夜十分寒冷，在窗子上笼罩着一层淡淡的雾气。她用涂着深色指甲油的手指在玻璃上抹开两道，透过的光线像是死神兜帽下发亮的眼睛夺目而刺眼。她放松身体靠在椅背上，后备箱里的死神仍在翻腾撞击着车厢内部，一刻不肯消停。

* * *

死神在任务中失控的消息很快传进了黑爪的医生和研究人员的耳中。虽然他们有对死神发作周期的详细记录，不可能会在他特殊的时期将他派出去执行任务，但意外不可避免地发生了。死神的周期被提前了几日，这并非不正常，就像女性每个月的经期时间也不都那样准确。穿着黑色风衣的怪人一旦性瘾发作就像一只挣脱缰绳的野犬，不受限制地进行大肆破坏——无法被合理控制的死神毫无疑问地令他们感到恐惧。

她的搭档被他们带进了以往进行治疗的房间里，黑百合则回到了自己的住处。这个雨夜不知道为什么让人的心里很不安，也许是因为任务就这么唐突地结束了。黑百合还没有习惯在任务的长途跋涉之后空手而归，也没有习惯在雷雨夜独自入睡。

“还没睡？”

恍然间，死神那惨白的兽骨面具出现在镜子后边。看见坐在梳妆台前的黑百合，他自然而然地为她解开在头顶束得高高的马尾辫。黑百合在镜中看到他认真摆弄头绳的动作，嘴角扬起一抹微不可闻的弧度。

“处理好了？”她问道。

“差不多了，”死神漫不经心地回答，用手指把她打结的头发理顺，“你在等我？”

“我还以为你不会来了。”黑百合一边说着，一边看着死神的手指划过她赤裸的肩头，睡衣上那粉嫩的颜色衬着他银黑色的爪子，染上胭脂一样的甜蜜的暖红。

“我总是会来的，你又不是第一天认识我了。”

“陪孩子入睡的老爸吗？加布里尔，你可真是劳苦命。”

“闭嘴。”

她听到意料之中死神的那一声愉快的嗤笑，一双大手轻柔地搭在她的肩膀上。黑百合转过头，死神那双阴郁的红色眼眸黯淡得仿佛巴黎那暴风雨季的漫漫长夜。男人满是老茧的手滑过她修长细腻的颈项，勾住她精致小巧的下颌，在她光洁的额头上烙下轻轻一吻。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

最后一个词被死神用西语温和地念出来，仿若一声炸雷，惊醒了陷入短暂小憩的黑百合。她从恍惚的睡梦中回过神来，一个研究人员正在用力地敲着她的房门，一脸急切地告诉她死神不肯妥协的消息，并要求她赶紧前往协助治疗过程。

黑百合跟着他在一扇铁门前站定。灰色的铁门内部传来沉重的、人类发出的悲鸣的声音，混合着野兽一般的嘶吼。她甚至不用透过门缝就能看到里头升腾的滚滚黑烟，如同暴风雨来临之际的天空一般来势汹汹。

门外的两个守卫用敬畏而好奇的眼神望着她——传闻中的百发百中的狙击手像只傲慢的白天鹅，受了黑爪的洗脑而杀死睡梦中的丈夫，皮肤也因为训练变成了冷酷的冰蓝色。因为她特殊的攻击方式，她永远不会像黑爪里的其他特工一样身上带着浓重的血腥味，反而一股法国香水的幽香与她如影随形。这个女人身上孤高清冷的气质和杀手的身份格格不入，却又说不清的恰到好处。守卫们看得有些发愣，直到黑百合不耐烦地抬高下颌，他们才如梦初醒地为她拉开那扇沉重的防护门。

女人细长的高跟鞋踩在水泥地上发出清脆的声音。屋内简直是火灾现场，一股浓烈的血腥味混合着黑雾特有的粒子的气味弥漫着整个房间。算不上难闻，但跟好闻也沾不上边。黑百合皱着眉头打量着被硝烟遮掩了一半的屋子，从声音判断出她该前往的方向移动过去。她小心翼翼地跨过地板上的尸体，视野逐渐变得清明。房间里仍然站着几个男人，有些是自愿来帮助死神的特工，另一些则是负责看守的保安人员。他们多数都一脸惊惧，见到黑百合之后如释重负地松了一口气。死神的衣服以及大半个身体都化为了烟影，只剩下一具白得晃眼的肉体横陈在满是体液和血液的石桌表面上。

她走到桌前，轻轻伸出手触碰死神的肩膀。“加布里尔。”她警惕地轻唤，提防对方可能会对她做出的任何攻击。”

死神对她的话毫无反应，那苍白的躯体剧烈地起伏着，仿佛刚从一个耗费所有体力的活动中恢复过来。半晌，黑百合听到他沙哑地回应道：“艾米丽。”

“……看看你这副可怜的模样。”黑百合捏着他的下颌，把他的脸扳过来，手指抚上那被汗水和血水浸湿了一半的脸颊。他眼球缺失的眼眶漆黑一片，连脸颊一侧的皮肤也化为了烟雾，露出白森森的牙齿和肉色的牙床。唯一还完整的半张脸紧紧地贴着黑百合的手掌，宛若一只因为负伤而奄奄一息的圈养兽，依然固执而愚蠢地相信着最后一个见到的人类。

不过又是一个被束缚在丑陋躯壳里蒙受苦难的灵魂罢了。黑爪为了控制他们想出了不少阴险的招数；对她来说是间歇性的失眠与头痛，对死神来说则是周期性的性瘾，需要男人的精液作为缓解疼痛的药物。为此，邪恶残忍的猎食者不得不在副作用发作时化为承受同性侵犯的猎物，屈身与比他弱小的同性之下，用他人的爱液作为慰藉体内喧嚣着的细胞的途径。

真是可笑，黑百合想道。人类最擅长的便是互相猜忌，明明眼前之人比自己还要忠心不二，他们却只知道给他冠上这样屈辱的枷锁。他们称之为“考验忠诚度”的一环，但实际上他们只是想看着这个前暗影守望的指挥官雌伏在男人身下的模样。每当死神病情发作，他们总会将男人拖进这样一间密不透风的禁闭室，剥开他赖以生存的伪装，雪白的身体如同一块多汁鲜美的肥肉一般暴露在一群贪婪的饿狼眼前。

只可惜纵使被痛苦所折磨，死神的战斗力依旧在他们之上。以往的死神收敛了自己的锋芒，在这种时刻乖乖承受他必受的折辱。但今天他似乎没有这个心情，从脚边那堆起来的尸体就知道，黑爪的上级不喜欢无故的牺牲——如果连黑百合也不能制服住暴走的死神，实在无法想象他们将会对死神采取什么样的措施。

真是可笑，黑百合又一次想道。他可是他们制造出来的“怪物”，既然不打算负责到底，一开始又何必给他制造这样不必要的麻烦？愚蠢。

“……别让他们碰我。”死神在她的手心里发出呜咽声。黑百合有些惊讶，她从未听过死神用这样软弱的语气说话。至少从她进入黑爪见到死神那一刻起，他听起来总是那样从容而镇定，仿佛一潭浑浊的死水——即使是再困难的任务，他依然能有条不紊地在耳麦里下达指令。当年那个训练有素的指挥官现在仿佛捉着一根救命稻草一样攀着一个法国女人纤细的手臂发抖，向她可怜兮兮地求饶，他的腰窝上还有上一个男人留下的指印和干涸的血液的痕迹。

看着这样的死神，黑百合想，她如果还能流露出感情的话，那一定是怜悯。

狙击手不留痕迹地叹了口气，用手轻轻地抚摸着同僚的后脑勺。如同安抚一个无理取闹的孩子一样将他的头微微抬起，让他可怖的脸颊靠着她衣领敞开的胸口。死神有些抗拒地挣扎了一下，但最终还是选择保持这个姿势安静下来。

“你这又是何苦呢，亲爱的加布里尔……”她抚摸着他的脸颊，嘴唇翕动着吐出甜蜜而虚假的毒药。“没事了，现在我在你身边。直到一切结束，我都会陪着你。”

死神抓着她手臂的力道渐渐松懈了下来，在天花板上躁动着的一部分黑烟回到了他的眼眶，化成两片暗红的虹膜。他的眼睑疲惫地低垂着，浓密的睫毛形成一片阴影，遮去了大半个瞳孔。无血色的嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线，少数黑雾从他的牙关和脸上的缺口处冉冉升起。黑百合见他冷静下来，呼出一口气，抚摸着他的脸颊的手向下，探进了他的口腔。

湿润的粘膜被两根纤细的手指搅动着，女人柔嫩的指腹技巧性地划过他的口腔内壁，勾动着他口中火热的肉段，搔刮着敏感的舌苔。性瘾折磨着死神本来就几乎崩溃的心理防线，原本抗拒地躲开她的手指的舌头被她夹在指腹间惩罚一样地收紧之后变得任人摆布。黑百合将被他彻底润湿的手指伸到他张开的双腿之间，私密的洞口在被她触碰之后紧张地收缩着。死神的呼吸变得急促起来，几欲推开抱着他的女人，黑百合安慰地按摩着他小穴上的褶皱，语气放缓地诱惑着：“放松，加布里尔。是我，艾米丽，我不会伤害你的。”

她那法国口音浓厚的英语起到了作用，显而易见的，死神正在努力平复自己的呼吸。性事对他来说本该驾轻熟路，可他今日的抗拒心尤其强烈。尸白色的大腿在黑百合探入一指的时候微微颤抖着想要合起来，黑百合干脆移动到他的两腿之间。因为学习芭蕾舞而变得笔直又修长的双腿如同囚禁猎物的蜘蛛那般拢着死神的腿部，阻止它们的闭合。在这个位置的死神看起来格外脆弱，因为色素稀少而显得粉嫩不已的卵蛋硬邦邦地立在他分开的两腿之间，充满弹性的饱满的臀部悬在石桌上头，中间的小洞被黑百合的手指塞满，吸附着她的手指的穴口艳红得宛如石榴。

第二根手指在第一只手指能够自由进出的时候挤了进去。两只手指不断地在死神的体内分开又合上，肆意抚摸着他贪婪湿濡的肠壁。死神的脸别到一边，只露出一个隐忍着呻吟的侧脸，血红的眸子几乎要滴出血来，生理泪水从他的眼角汇集在石桌之上。黑百合一边为他扩张一边俯下身来亲吻男人那白得像是蛋壳一样的胸膛，贝齿轻轻咬着那硕大的乳粒往外拉扯，舌头舔着中间的细缝，不断吮吸发出啧啧的水声。死神因为她的刺激汩汩地冒出前液，几乎要透过一层布料染湿了黑百合的小腹。从头到尾她都没有直接触碰死神的性器，那根和他的后穴一样粉嫩的阴茎却兴奋地一抽一抽，摩擦着黑百合光滑的外衣，留下透明又黏腻的水痕。

房间里的男人全都被这副活色生香的景象惊呆了。两个同样拥有性感胴体的尤物正纠缠在一起，而本该掌控主导权的男人却被女人指尖着蜜穴——这个只能在色情影片或是地下拍卖会才能见到的场景如今真实地上映在眼前，让所有人无疑裆下一紧。有一些被死神的荷尔蒙所影响的干脆就这么毫无廉耻地褪去自己的裤子，将早就硬得发疼的阴茎掏出来对着他们俩套弄着。黑百合接过一个守卫递给她的假阴茎，支起身子一板一眼地穿戴好。喘息的死神将眼睛睁开一条缝，看着黑百合胯下挺着的庞然大物，瞬间害怕得想要爬开。

几双手在黑百合的示意下抓住了他的四肢，将他扯回黑百合的身下。死神对他们的触碰感到厌恶，在他想要雾化的瞬间黑百合却俯下身，将双手撑在他脑袋的两侧。他们的额头顶在一起，黑百合凛冽的金色瞳孔近在咫尺。死神的动作一顿，其他人则抓住了这个空隙捉住他的脚踝打开充满肉感的双腿，将扩张完毕的松软洞穴暴露在空中供所有人欣赏。

“你不会伤害我，会吗？加布里尔。”她说话的时候温软的吐息撒在死神的嘴唇上。她能看到那张惨白的脸微微涨红了一些，自由飘动的黑色烟雾环绕着他的脸颊，几乎要让那白得发怵的肌肤和满屋的黑暗融为一体。

她想起那个亲手埋葬杰哈的雷雨夜。她的杰哈双手搭在胸前，被她装在透明的袋子里，躺在她亲手挖掘的坟墓里头。他的脸庞安详得仿佛只是陷入一场甜蜜而梦幻的长眠，黑百合不断地将漆黑的墓土投到他身上，直到那张脸被黑暗吞没。他苍白的脸在雨水的冲洗下仍旧毫无血色，却依旧凄美得不可收拾。那晚的她在匆匆将其埋葬后便仓皇而逃，现在回想起来，她曾经有很多次在梦见同样的场景时想透过男人那层薄得几乎透明的皮肤，用舌尖描绘那些遍布在他棱角分明的脸颊上血管的纹路。

那张在月下酣然入睡的脸颊与面前的死神重叠在一起。男人的嘴唇就如墓土那般毫无生气，黑烟像是岩浆一样从他们唇齿间的缝隙滚腾地冒出来。黑百合捧着他的脸，冰冷的唇舌撬开同样毫无温度的齿关，从那已经被冻得僵硬青紫的舌头汲取着微不足道的体温。黑百合的幽香充斥着死神的鼻腔，和那些毫无章法的男人不同，女人照顾着他的感受，让死神像只猫一样从喉咙里不断发出舒服的咕噜声。唾液顺着他们接吻的间隙从嘴角顺着颈项淌下，濡湿了他突出的锁骨和喉结，被黑百合蘸着描绘在他的胸膛上，在黯淡的灯光下反射出几条晶莹的小径。

黑百合就这一瞬间顶了进去。死神发出一声沙哑的惊呼，健壮的身体瞬间像绷紧的弓弦一样蜷缩了起来，又被一旁的男人按着倒在石桌上。阴茎喷出浊白的黏液，溅在他的小腹以及黑百合的胸口上。刚才经历过高潮的死神溺水一般地张着嘴不断喘息，满眼噙满泪水，双腿不断打颤——如不是亲身体验，黑百合大概永远都不能理解为什么那些尝过甜头的黑爪特工总是在他们经过的时候小声用下流的词语称呼她的同伴。狙击手无意识地咬着下唇，几乎贪婪地望着自己填满他甬道的阴茎。即使已经被耐心地扩张过，那一团软肉依旧牢牢地包裹着入侵者，不留一丝缝隙。肠液因为她的动作不断地从洞穴的边缘渗透出来，顺着泛红的股间和臀肉流到身下的石桌上。

腿间的凶器开始毫不留情地抽插起来。死神的惨叫和呻吟声，淫靡的水声，以及肉体的拍打声回荡在狭小的空间里。整个过程，黑百合只是一直盯着身下男人的眼睛。那张可怖的脸庞布满了耻辱的红晕，眼里盛满了情欲，恐惧和恼怒。那对黑百合来说很新鲜——死神平时总喜欢将自己裹在一袭黑衣里，连带着那满腔的怨恨和鲜活的灵魂，统统隐藏在那象牙白的兽骨面具之下。黑百合的心早就死了，所以她只能透过死神来感受那些她现在感受不到的情感。就如同现在，看着他从一团墨色的烟雾中诞生又毁灭，黑百合那早该在那个冬季的雨夜随着杰哈·拉克瓦一起被冻僵腐坏的大脑产生出了一种奇异的共鸣。她凝视着的不是眼前这个形如鬼魅的躯壳，而是直接透过那双赤红的瞳孔，瞧见了躲藏在里头和她一般伤痕累累的灵魂。

黑百合本早该忘却一切身为艾米丽·拉克瓦的记忆，但和死神在一起的时候，那些既熟悉又陌生的感觉时常如同艳丽的毒蛇一般缠绕在她的心头。记忆中她在刚进黑爪的时候死神就在她身边了——那时候名义上他是她的搭档，可她知道实际上他是黑爪派来检测洗脑成果的。当时她刚接受实验，脑子里的景象如同万花筒一般艳丽却混乱，乱七八糟的记忆掺在一起让她每夜久久无法入眠，折磨得她近乎发狂。死神总会在那个时候从她故意打开的窗户缝下面溜进来，在她的枕头边优雅地盘成一道猫一样的剪影。

死神的声音总是缓慢而低沉，带着沙哑的混响，仿佛能渗入她异色皮肤里的每一个的毛孔一般诡异地让她平静下来。那只覆在她额头上的手冰凉透骨，艺伎一般的肤白如雪，却带着男人的沉稳和坚忍。她在黑暗中睁开浸满泪水的双眼，死神的烟雾弥漫在她的四周，和这满屋的阴影融合在一起，密不透风，仿若一张结实的蛛网——而她被完全地保护在死神为她制造的安全屋内，在漫天的狂风暴雨中安稳入眠。

从那以后的每天早晨醒来她的头疼都会减轻一分，她的身体开始逐渐适应了在她身上进行的改造。她凝视着镜子里的自己，纤瘦的女人一脸淡漠，金色的双眼早就失去了以往的灵动和温柔。那个原本被杰哈视作珍宝的芭蕾舞者早就在她身上找不到半点影子，如同以往被她视若珍宝的过去有关的记忆，渐渐被她抛在脑后。和她屠杀过的所有猎物一样成为她短暂生命里的过客，消失在时间的海洋里。

到现在为止，她已经数不清葬身手下的亡魂。无辜的也好，罪无可赦的也罢。他们从未出现在自己的梦境中，她麻痹的大脑无法映出或是记录他们的模样。即使死神陪伴她的时间比其他人都要久得多，他在黑百合的心里也不该占上一席之地。她只是听从命令前来压制一个难缠的同事，帮助他渡过最煎熬的时期。她在这过程中理应不会体会到一丝快感，或者带着任何个人的情感色彩。

本该如此——可她盯着死神汗湿的脸庞，只是想着——纵使再狼狈不堪，他依旧如同一朵黑色的毒罂粟一般美丽得无可救药。那灰白的肉体在被焐热的石桌上如同出水的鱼一般翻滚着，被她操开的身体淫荡地向外敞开。饱满的胸部随着摆动的腰部颤抖着，鸽血宝石一样的乳珠被一旁的男人们亵玩得滚烫挺立。她看得有些痴了，拇指无意识地抹去死神胸膛上的精液……和她吃过的所有食物一样索然无味，她却忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

此时黑百合的耳麦里传出一个研究人员的声音，告诉她是时候将死神交给别人了。她这才如梦初醒，想起来这间房中隐藏的摄像机完全地记录下面前之人的痴态，看着他如何被钉在阴茎上起舞，摆动着腰肢接受着强加的侵犯。黑百合将阴茎抽出来的时候，死神空虚的小穴发出了啵的一声，仿佛还在留恋她那根毫无温度的性器。那本来紧致的肠道被操成了假阴茎的形状，有个男人在黑百合让开位置时迫不及待地骑了上来，将嘴唇附在了死神的腿间，吸吮舔舐着那因为空虚而不安分地收缩的后穴。黑百合注意到死神腿间的这个男人曾经因为嘲讽死神的装扮被后者教训了一顿，如今得到报复死神的机会，心里应该欣喜若狂了吧。她粗略地扫了一眼正在肆意抚摸死神其他部位的男人，基本都和死神有些过节。

她想死神应该也认出他们来了；那双猩红的眼睛里的厌恶和屈辱毫不掩饰，被水雾濡湿的瞳孔亮晶晶的，让人想要扒开他的眼睑一舔究竟。一根生殖器毫不留情地塞满了死神的后穴，还没等承受者适应，另一根接踵而至。死神的身体痉挛着，像虾米一样弯起来，锋利的爪子几乎就要划破在他身上作恶的歹徒，却被黑百合的手指握住，包裹在她柔软的手心里。死神细窄的甬道被男人们恶狠狠地操弄着，汁水顺着他们的动作溅在地板和他被捏得发红的臀部与大腿上。破碎的喘息和隐忍的悲鸣回荡在整个房间里，伴随着男人抽插时急促的呻吟声。

黑百合就这么坐在他的身旁握着他的手，静静地等待着耳麦里传来让她离开的指示。她的视线扫过那一个个干得满头大汗的虎背熊腰的男人，又低下头落到自己的阴茎上。那根进入过死神身体的假阴茎油光水亮的，精神抖擞地挺在她的两腿之间。她鬼使神差地用手握着它，像是男人自慰一样套弄着腿间的性器。死神没有注意到她的动作，他正忙着应付那两根不断冲撞着他的敏感点的阴茎，腿间白皙的阴茎高高挺立着，贪婪地吐着透明的前液。有一个男人已经射进了他的身体，黑百合能很明显地感受到那些在死神身体里叫嚣的炽热疼痛也消散了不少。那些漂浮在四周的烟雾渐渐回到了死神的身体上，积极地填满那些缺失的部分。

不知道第几个男人用阴茎捅进那松软的肠道时，死神的呻吟声骤然变得甜腻而高亢。与此同时，黑百合的耳麦里终于传出了指示。黑百合松开了腿间的阴茎，没有意识到自己同时发出了一声满足而疲惫的感叹。她放开死神汗湿的手，后者自然而然地乖巧地趴伏在石桌上接受着身后之人的侵犯。揉了揉被压得没有知觉的手腕，黑百合将腿间的器具解下来随手扔在一边朝门外走去。那边的死神已经被操弄得两眼无神，连她的离去也毫不知晓。

* * *

今夜又是一个雷雨夜。她洗漱完毕，梳理着散开的头发站在窗台边。月亮在雨水的洗刷下模模糊糊看不到一个清晰的边界，暴雨洗刷敲打着她的屋檐，雨水从她打开一条缝的窗子底下弹进来，染湿了桌子的一角。几分钟前她收到了黑爪给她的指令，让她明天重新到研究所复查。根据今日她安抚死神的录像，以及事后拒绝提供死神抗拒治疗的信息的行为，他们怀疑黑百合并未完全通过洗脑的实验。

头疼又开始反复困扰着她，这注定是个不眠之夜。黑百合起身回屋，和衣在床上躺下。床铺冰冷潮湿，她虽然再感受不到寒冷，却仍然在被子里缩成一团。她想起来自己有一次曾经问过死神为什么他对她害怕雷雨夜的事实习以为常，他笑着回答曾经有个小崽子和她忍受一样的烦恼。而他就这么像陪伴她一样，陪着那个人渡过了一个又一个狂风骤雨的夜晚。说起他的过去时，他会温柔地用西语称呼那人为“亲爱的”。

“他也像我一样，在雷雨夜亲手杀死并埋葬了自己的挚爱吗？”

黑百合当时躺在被窝里，枕着死神的胳膊，男人的手虚虚地环着她的肩膀，许久没有回答。在那之后过了很长一段时间，黑百合才偶然得知加布里尔·莱耶斯逝去的那夜也下着雷雨。他的葬礼参加之人寥寥无几，除了几粒刻着他名字的子弹零零散散地躺在他简陋的墓碑旁边，就只有她后来去探望时顺手放在上头的花朵陪伴。

她闭上眼睛。豆大的雨点打在玻璃上，敲击着她的耳膜。忽大忽小，恍然间仿佛那一晚的枪声，击碎了男人的脑壳，使其变成了一具躺在透明密封袋里的尸体。一只冰冷的手隔着被褥环上她的腰间，鼻间里充斥着铁锈的味道。漫天的黑雾就如那晚她盖在所爱之人身上的墓土，将她牢牢地笼罩其中。黑百合弯起嘴角，安心地缩在身后之人的怀抱里。

又是一个酣然入睡的雷雨夜。


End file.
